1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag having an improved supporting device that can be easily assembled to the bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical golf bag may stand in an upright manner or be supported in an inclined status by a supporting device attached to the golf bag. FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a conventional supporting device for a golf bag 11. Two engaging seats 12 are mounted to a rear side of an upper end of the golf bag 11 and have aligned pivot holes 13. The supporting device includes two supporting rods 14 each having an upper end having a pivot hole 15. A pin 16 is extended through the pivot hole 15 of each supporting rod 14 and the pivot hole 13 of the associated engaging seat 12. However, processing and formation of the engaging seats 12 and the supporting rods 14 are difficult. In addition, alignment of the pivot holes 15 of time supporting rods 14 with the pivot holes 13 of the engaging sears 12 is nor easy and is time-consuming. Furthermore, it was found that the pins 16 tend to deform after a period of time and thus cause malfunction of the supporting rods 14.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a golf bag comprises:
a bag having an open upper end;
a head frame mounted to the open upper end of the bag, the head frame including two engaging portions each having two spaced blocks interconnected by a pin;
two legs each having an upper end and a lower end; and
two engaging members each having a first end and a second end securely attached to the upper end of an associated said leg, the upper end of each said engaging member comprising a positioning notch for pivotally receiving the pin of an associated said engaging portion, the positioning notch having an opening through which the pin is passable.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a golf bag comprises:
a bag having an open upper end;
a head frame mounted to the open upper end of the bag,
a plate securely mounted to the head frame and including two engaging portions each having two spaced blocks interconnected by a pin;
two legs each having an upper end and a lower end; and
two engaging members each having a first end and a second end securely attached to the upper end of an associated said leg, the upper end of each said engaging member comprising a positioning notch for pivotally receiving the pin of an associated said engaging portion, the positioning notch having an opening through which the pin is passable.
The positioning notch has a diameter slightly larger than that of the pin and the opening has a width slightly smaller than the diameter of the pin. In an alternative embodiment, two adjacent blocks of the engaging portions are integrally formed.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.